


Hard Fall

by MarbleWolf



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Demons, Halloween, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Ryuuji was sent on a mission. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Hard Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It is October 31st 12am. I am very tired.
> 
> This fic is a little rushed, not very well edited, and it's kinda weird. Enjoy ;D 
> 
> This is a OneShot for now. May or may not do something with it later. As always, I do not own the characters.

Ryuuji grumbled as he trekked up the side of a snow covered mountain. Reports had come in several times of what could be a witch in a cold mountainside village. They had called in an exorcist to handle the monster. That exorcist being Ryuuji Suguro who was currently freezing and grouchy. Ryuuji sighed, he hated working in the snow. It always made it difficult to maneuver and slowed him down. This particular mountain was very rocky and steep as well, dropping off dangerously. But a job was a job and he needed the money. Being an exorcist didn’t pay near as much as it should. He glanced up at the darkened sky, the moon shone bright high above. 

Ahead of him, a rattle of branches had his hand twitching towards his holster. His flashlight illuminated the dark forest around him. He wasn’t supposed to make contact with the witch, only check in on it and get a read. If it was extremely dangerous, he would call in back up with the radio at his hip. 

A whimsical laugh startled him, the sound echoing in the silence of the night. His head turned, attempting to zone in on the sound. It was coming from his left… he turned to track the sound and froze when the crunch of snow sounded right behind him. It must be multiple beasts. 

He crouched, ready to move as fast as he could. Not a even a second later, a dark form shot out of the forest behind him. He jumped away, frowning as his feet came close to the precarious cliff edge. His gun was in his hand, he needed to see the beasts to start the aria. He didn't know what he was up against. 

Ahead of him, a piece of a vine was swishing… and furred. He lifted his flashlight and gun to the form in the tree. Several feet off the ground, a pale skinned dark clothed man was draped over the branch. He was beaming sharp fangs, slit pupil eyes reflecting the light. His skin was pale in the artificial light. Ryuuji attempted to identify the demon… four sharp canine fangs, tapetum lucidum* in the blue eyes, a swishing tail. Some type of cat demon perhaps? A therianthropic** demon? 

"Well… hello there." He purred, a clawed hand waved lazily at him. 

"Are you the one harassing the village?" Ryuuji demanded. 

"And if I am?"

"It's a problem that must be taken care of." Ryuuji's finger rested on the trigger. 

"What if," he trailed off, still relaxed, "I had a good reason for that?" 

Ryuuji scoffed. "What reason would that be? You are only delaying the inevitable." 

"They tried to kill a girl for witchcraft. It's the 21st century and they tried that crap." The demon shook his head, then chuckled. "I got her free… imagine my suprise when she turned out to be a vampire." 

_ Oh, right… he was here for a witch. But she's actually a vampire?  _

__ "Where is she now?" Ryuuji glared at the beast. 

His grin grew impossibly wider, he leaned back impossibly far off the side of the branch, his back made horrid cracking noises. "She is right… BEHIND YOU!" 

Ryuuji jumped at the booming voice. He turned to look behind him, heart racing. His foot slipped on the ice and he found himself falling off the edge of the cliffside. It was a stupid mistake… being so close to the edge in the first place.

The demon in the tree gasped, bounding forward to catch Ryuuji for whatever reason, he didn't know. It wasn't a slow fall like in the movies. It was fast and very very hard. His head cracked against rock, something snapped and he laid in the cold snow, his eyes stared up at the cliff edge he had fallen from. 

"Are you ok?" The voice of the demon drifted down to him. It puzzled him, why would the demon care? He couldn't find the strength to reply. Red eyes appeared in the dark, a girl approached his limp form. She hissed, her fangs were longer and sharper than the demon, more like a snake. Her hair was neatly done, dark purple and shiny. 

"Wait! Don't eat him!" The demon above shouted. The girl turned her unamused stare to the demon, who proceeded to leap off the edge. He landed much softer than Ryuuji had. Speaking of… why wasn't he in more pain than what he was in? 

"Why should I spare him, Rin?" The girl snarled. "He came to kill me." 

_ So that's the vampire.  _ Ryuuji must be delirious from blood loss but he couldn't help but find the two creatures beautiful. They were exotic and didn't seem quite like the demons he had handled before. In fact… he wasn't a high enough rank to be handling anything like this. Go figure. 

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I was just playing, Izumo." The demon, Rin, whined. He plopped down in the snow next to Ryuuji. 

"Well, what do you want to do? I'm not helping a human." She sneered. 

Ryuuji mumbled. "Fuck you too." 

Rin snorted, big blue eyes peering up at Izumo. She stood with her arms crossed, standing upwind of the bleeding human. "He's funny. I don't like hurting people." 

She shook her head with a scoff. "Try his radio, call for help and we will bail. I can't believe you are a demon. Such a softie." 

Rin's hands lifted the man up, and looked under him for the radio. Ryuuji still couldn't feel the expected pain. This should hurt. "Oh… uh, his radio is shattered." Rin grimaced. "And it looks like his back is broken." 

"Can I eat him now?" Her hands trembled in anticipation. Her voice was impatient, appreciative growls seems to vibrate the air. 

Rin was frowning down at the human. He hated how fragile the creatures were… he just wanted to play. Izumo didn't play with him much. She got mad easily. He poked the human's cheek, receiving a low growl in response. He grinned, leaning into the human's space. 

"What's your name?" He asked the man. His lips were dark from the cold and blood loss, Rin licked his own lips in a familiar hunger. 

"Ryuu...ji Su...guro." he mumbled. It was becoming harder to keep his heavy eyes open. He was at the mercy of two dangerous creatures. 

Rin was blinking up at Izumo, who pointedly refused to meet his eyes. "Dammit Rin. No."

"I want to keep him!'

"No! Not again!" 

"What's that thing humans say? 'You break it, you buy it'? I broke him!" Ryuuji really wanted to laugh at that but he could hardly breathe now.

"This is a horrible idea." The vampire's voice was orotund in the near silence of the night. She approached slowly, and Ryuuji began to catch on to what the demon was asking. He sucked in a breath and tried to move. Hands came to rest around his scruffy cheeks, the blue eyes locking with his. 

"Don't worry. It won't hurt." Rin's claws sat against his skin. Izumo ripped his exorcist cloak ( _ damn, that thing was expensive _ ) and exposed the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

"We can't wait around. He will die for certain." Izumo pointed out the splotchy bruising in his abdomen. 

"Do it." 

_ Don't do it! _ Ryuuji could actually feel the needle-like fangs as they sank into the meat. He wanted to tense up, scream, thrash,  _ something. _ He choked on what might have been a scream but his lungs wouldn't fill the way they should. A warmth spread from the bite, the girl's venom beginning to work it's way through him. The demon, still too close to his face for comfort, began to laugh. 

"I love this part." He rumbled. Ryuuji could hear the pleasure in the tone. Ryuuji couldn't understand what was so exciting about this, he was being drained alive. 

Then Rin took up Izumo's thin, pale wrist and sank his jagged fangs into the flesh. He pulled off the wound, the skin mending itself almost immediately. The vampire didn't even flinch. Rin's clawed fingers forced Ryuuji's mouth to open and kissed the not-so-human. Ryuuji thought he would cringe at the taste, but it was  _ good _ … sweetness filled his senses and he relaxed back, distantly realizing the vampire had released him. Rin sat back from the kiss with a satisfied purr. Rin's chin, lips and cheeks were smeared with blood.

"He tastes good." Rin apparently had no verbal filter. Izumo's cheeks were flushed but only her lips were slightly stained red. 

"I would agree." 

Ryuuji tried to track the feeling in his veins, the warmth spread and his heart pounded harder. He could feel his toes again. The pain that fictional stories told of was absent. He just felt like he was floating above his body. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could finally clearly see the vampire. She and Rin were watching him, curiosity in their unusual eyes. Behind them in the tree line he could see other figures. Other  _ vampires _ … Rin was the only true demon. 

The exorcists had sent a Lower Second Class, fresh from school into a vampire coven who apparently kept a demon as a mate? Pet? King? Someone really messed up on this one. 

Izumo's eyes were insistently digging for something in Ryuuji's eyes. He didn't know what but he was feeling stronger by the second. The internal bleeding and breaks healed, he could sit up now. 

"He is ready now." She whispered. 

Curious, the other vampires crept up behind Izumo and Rin. Ryuuji couldn't sense any hostility directed towards him, so he slowly stood. Rin and Izumo followed his lead, Rin's tail began to swish excitedly. 

"So… sorry for scaring you." 

Ryuuji's head was full of worries and fears as he took stock on his new body. He couldn't go back now. He hadn't even been a real exorcist for a year, and now it was over. He was something they hunted. His thoughts went to Renzo and Konekomaru. They would think he was dead. Maybe that would be for the best. He shed his torn garments, dropped his demon killing weapons in the bloody slush where his body had landed. He inhaled sharply and could smell everything. His own blood was a pungent, but he could smell other scents. He could smell the creatures that were all stepping closer. Each had their own unique scent. The two closest to him were intoxicating.

"It's really not that bad." Izumo offered. "You are free now." 

"Free, huh?" His voice was a few pitches deeper now. 

"Yup! And, " Rin wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "You can stay with us." 

Ryuuji was very intrigued by the smaller demon. What would it hurt to see what was in store for him with them? 

Rin and Izumo had left his side, hand-in-hand to join the coven. If Ryuuji so chose, he could be with them, join them. He stepped forward, before freezing and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. He opened it to his camera roll, regret making his heart heavy. Hopefully they won't miss him too much. He dropped the phone, the screen still opened to his class graduation picture. 

A hand grabbed his, tugging him along. "Come on. We need to move before they send a search party out for you." Izumo's hand was small in his, he looked up to the cliff side he had fallen from. He allowed the vampire to drag him along, before long they were running through the trees. Rin was leaping from branch to branch overhead, keeping stride with them. 

"What happens now?" 

"We find a new home!" One of the other vampires jeered, this vampire had green hair and a ferocious grin. 

"Let's go to Transylvania!" Rin laughed at his own joke. 

"You would be swimming." Izumo snarled."Ryuuji needs to feed soon." 

"We will stop on the way. We need to clear out, now."

Ryuuji listened to the bickering, and when daylight came, the group kept to the shadows of the forest. Ryuuji watched from far below as a helicopter bearing the True Cross symbol flew overhead. His new life was beginning. He wanted to enjoy it. 

* * *

Tapetum lucidum- the reflective light in an animal's eyes such as a dog or cat. 

Therianthropic- human animal hybrid

  
  



End file.
